


De Caelo Cadimus Hac Nocte (We’re Falling from the Sky Tonight)

by kenainot



Series: Today was a fairytale [1]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairytale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, like i tried, this is an attempt, unedited of course, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenainot/pseuds/kenainot
Summary: Spring has come to Idrillia.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Series: Today was a fairytale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198202
Comments: 29
Kudos: 135





	1. You’re my spring

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt at this setting. Please leave nice comments. I like them.

Mashiho does not dislike the library. He’s just not fond of it which is ironic because his bestfriend, Asahi works at one. He is not sure why his friend chose the rundown place to work as an adult but Asahi’s a weird human and Mashiho’s done thinking and judging his friend’s life choices. He just accepted the fact that he won’t understand Asahi even if he has known him for seven years now.

It’s a friendship that started when Asahi, a flustered college freshman, just like Mashiho, came into the room thirty minutes after the start of class because he was lost. It’s a bit strange because the school was small, and there’s only three buildings in total. Mashiho could list a few more things that’s weird about Asahi, but he’ll get to that later. He’s too busy counting the coins that Asahi gave him because apparently, people give him tips for being a librarian, and he has collected about three jars of it for the past six months. He told Mashiho that he thought that the coins were going to disappear because it was offering to the spirits of the library, and Mashiho facepalmed and told him it was for him.

“But I am not the guardian of this place.” Asahi tells him, and Mashiho needs to explain the concept of tips and actually spend it because it’s his reward. Asahi stares at him and nods, clearly still not getting it, but he decides to just go along with Mashiho.

So yeah, Asahi’s weird, but they get along, so it doesn’t matter. Mashiho isn’t paced by Asahi anymore. He believes he has truly experienced almost everything to be even surprised anymore. Sometimes, he just thinks Asahi isn’t from earth. It’s a good theory with no evidence whatsoever, but Mashiho likes that conclusion because he doesn’t need to think of any plausible reason why Asahi spends about thirty minutes of silence while gazing up to the full moon every month, or why Asahi tells Mashiho how cute he would be if he has fairy wings and pixie dusts, or that one time Asahi tells him, his natural hair color is blond and he just colors it brown to blend in with earthlings.

“How much is this tip that I have?” Asahi asks and Mashiho sighs as he looks at his friend who was busy writing something in his notebook. It has been the same kind of notebook he has ever since Mashiho could remember.

“Enough to eat something delicious for one meal. Definitely not enough to pay your rent.” He answers.

“Say, what do you want to eat? We could buy something that you like. We should keep you nourished.” Asahi says and Mashiho chuckles.

Asahi always tells him to eat well and live well all the time. He tells Mashiho to smile and always seek comfort in the weather. Go out when it’s sunny, bundle up when it’s cold, and feel the autumn breeze whenever he can. It's good advice and that’s why Mashiho is more than okay with his friendship with Asahi.

“Why don’t you choose this time? What would you like?” He asks back.

Asahi purses his lips and thinks for a few seconds before Mashiho sees his friend’s face light up.

“Those mochi balls from the bakery just five minutes from here! They also serve that tuna pie that you like.” He says and Mashiho nods. The food there is delicious. However, they don’t do deliveries. He tells Asahi that.

“That’s okay! I can go. I have an hour before the full moon, a good walk under the night sky sounds like a treat.” He comments as he places all the coins inside an eco bag, and waves a quick goodbye to Mashiho.

He couldn’t even say anything because Asahi’s already out the door, and he’s left alone inside the library. You see, there are a lot of students who come here during mornings and they usually leave by five pm. After that though, it’s mostly empty save for the occasional night owls. Tonight is a friday, and it’s also the thirteenth so people are either out there having fun or hiding in their homes because of the date. Mashiho belatedly realizes that it’s the full moon too, such a crazy coincidence.

The place is empty save for him, and he’s trying to hype himself up because now isn’t the time to scare himself. He opens his phone, gets the aux cord from the speaker and plays a radio hit song.

“Yeah, let’s listen to some music.”

He taps his fingers on the table just in time with the beat as he scrolls through his Instagram feed. There wasn’t anything interesting so he locks his phone and stares at the hallway. He pouts because Asahi’s still not there. His friend must’ve requested for freshly made mochis again. It’ll take a few minutes for those to be made. He tries to entertain himself by nodding his head and actually singing along, but it only lasted for two songs before he felt the need to pee. He looks at his phone who’s still connected to the aux cord. He wants to take it with him, but if he does, he needs to disconnect it, and the entire place would be quiet. 

Mashiho decides to leave his phone for the music to continue. He wouldn’t want to climb the stairs, where the staff comfort room is located, while the entire place is quiet. It’s for his sanity so Mashiho hums to the melody and goes to the third floor/attic of the library.

“I don’t really like this place.” He says out loud.

He does his business and is about to head down when he notices a room open with a strange light in it. He feels his heart rate pick up.

“Is this what they feel like in horror movies?” He whispers, but his feet are already moving towards the strangely lighted room.

Mashiho opens the door and sees a bookshelf in the middle of an almost empty space. How can a storage room not have anything but a bookshelf with about ten books only? He questions in his mind but still moves towards the shelf. It’s like fixation or something. He doesn’t know why but he keeps on wanting to go near it.

He squints and tries to read the title of the book, only to realize it doesn’t have any labels or indications at all. It’s weird because Mashiho feels something in his gut, and he doesn’t even get to question it when his hands are already reaching for the book at the very end of the shelf. He blinks and feels his heart beat erratically as he clasp the worn out thing.

The book looked like it isn’t from this world, and he should really consider leaving it there and running back to the main hall, but he finds his fingers threading the cover instead. He was about to open the book when he heard Asahi.

“Shiho-yah, where are you! The food is here!”

Mashiho gasps when Asahi’s suddenly in front of him, and his friend snatches the book out of his hands. It wasn’t the strongest pull but he was surprised by everything so he couldn’t do anything about it. There was a slight tear on the covers but Asahi has tucked the old book between his chest and hands. Mashiho stares at his friends because it was the first time in years that he has seen him with a very guarded expression. He’s actually close to glaring at Mashi like a silent warning of some sort.

“Did you open this?” Asahi questions, looking like he was about to chastise Mashiho. He continues to look shocked at his best friend when Asahi speaks again. “You’re not supposed to find this place. Not yet. How did you find this place?”

“What did you mean? It’s just a book Asahi. What’s wrong with it?” Mashiho utters as he gasps again because the book is suddenly glowing and his hands are trying to reach it out again. He wants to take it away again.

“No, Mashi— stop reaching for it.”

“But I want to know what’s inside.”

“It’s not time yet. You’re not even supposed to see this.”

“Sahi, someone’s coming!”

The book is suddenly with Mashi again.

“No! Give the book back!”

Mashiho actually runs and goes to the other side of the room as he opens the book. He stops though. He halts when he realizes that he opens it at the middle of a chapter that has a torn page, but the empty space flickers and turns into silver, the ripped corners, turning into a full page, sparks flying around it. He blinks when he feels a flicker in the air, and he shivers as the silver specs lift up from the book, suddenly enveloping him.

It was a few seconds after that when the letters from the book started floating and embedding into Mashiho’s skin.

“What’s happening?” He whispers as Asahi watches, wide-eyed and unable to do anything.

The silver light continues to whirl, and the letters keep on being consumed by his skin. Asahi finally moves and he tries to hold Mashiho, only to be pushed away, intensifying the light inside the book. They stare at each other and Mashiho silently cries for help.

Then the silver light consumes both of them.

*

He could hear mumblings and sounds he could not identify. Mashiho isn’t exactly sure how he feels. He can’t even open his eyes yet.

A bright field littered with daisies, with a giant statue of a dancing fairy in the middle. Lullabies are being hummed, and a pond was just a stone's throw away from where he lays, head shaken and limbs aching. There weren’t any lamp posts, instead, floating lanterns adorn the road — creatures come and go. Two of them in particular, shadows the still unconscious Mashiho, sprinkling him with flower petals to wake him up. The sun has smiled upon all that is living, and it tickles Mashiho’s senses.

“Do you know what happened?”

“He just came down from the sky. Perhaps, he is the son of the sun?”

Mashiho winces at the noise. He wants them to shut up because he’s suddenly so drained and he wants to sleep for two days at most. However, they kept on talking, and he could feel the pollen tickling his nose. He could smell fresh grass, and feel the warmth of clear skies. It was lulling him, but it’s only sending him signals to wake up because the ground as your bedding isn’t a normal occurrence for him.

Mashiho opens his eyes, finally. His gaze seeing an almost cloudless sky, the sun rays making him squint and close his eyes again for a few seconds. He opens them again and feels a mini heart attack when he sees birds circling the sun. The fucking sun, and he hears laughter from above. Chirping, and little humming noises from flying birds who leave silver dust whenever they pave a path in the sky.

What’s happening?

Where’s the bookstore?

He abruptly sits down, earning a sudden headache. He looks around and sees the petals of white daisies are circled around him. There are traces of lavender in his skin, and yellow rose petals littered in his clothes. He glances at the sky again, and the birds are still pooping silver. He looks down and stares at the field of daisies, and he’s honestly freaking out. He just doesn’t know how to express it with the feelings he has right now. Mashiho transfers his gaze to the voice that he heard earlier, and he wants to pass out again because he just saw two cute little elves, dressed in what looks like a festivity is happening somewhere. It’s the pointed ears that keeps Mashiho from fainting again because he just keeps on staring at it.

“Hello, Human.”

“How are you sure that he’s human?”

“There’s a silver line in his eyes. Ours is gold.”

“Oh.”

Mashiho screams at this. He shrieks and the two little creatures just blink at him. They whisper to each other as Mashiho screams again because that’s all that he could do at the moment. He’s not exactly sober for some reason. He thinks his brain was jumbled, and it takes one of the elves to smack his shoulder for him to stop shrieking. 

“Ouch!” He says as he rubs the area.

“Sorry, I thought I should stop you from screaming. Humans aren’t supposed to be here so we thought we’d stop you before the royal guards catch you.”

“Asahi? Where’s Asahi?” He looks around in panic to find his best friend only to sigh in relief when he sees him running his way, dressed in robes and with blond hair.

Mashiho thinks it’s a good time to pass out.

*

It was a blur for Mashiho or at least that’s what he’s telling himself as Asahi drags him out of the fields, only to be taken in the middle of the forest where a small hut surrounded by sparkling flowers and moving vines welcomes him. He wanted to scream again but Asahi glared at him so he squeaks instead. He was asked to sit on a wooden chair as Asahi walked back and forth, seemingly thinking of what to do next.

“I want to go home.” Mashiho says and Asahi stops pacing. His best friend looks at him with pursed lips.

“I would if I could.” Asahi mutters.

Mashiho squeaks again because what does he mean he couldn’t? “Punch me.”

“No.”

“Throw me on a cliff or something. Tell me what I need to do. Where even am I?” Mashiho says, almost hysterical and it must be a funny sight because he hears a collective laughter, only to realize that it comes from the pixies seated on top of the table. Mashiho stares at them for five seconds before getting over it. He has seen so many things in the span of thirty minutes that fairies don't phase him anymore. Asahi shuffles them away and the little creatures fly somewhere else.

“This is a dream right?” Mashiho asks, but it was for himself mostly because everything felt so real, and his best friend is in front of him, blond and sporting a robe that’s lined with silver and gold and he wants to know if the sparks of yellow lights that he sees on his skin is real too.

He feels like he’s inside a fairytale.

“No, it isn’t. You’re not supposed to be here, at least not yet.” Asahi mutters the last few words but Mashiho still hears them. He doesn’t comment on it because he feels like he really needs to faint but he can’t because he keeps on wondering where he is and what he should do to find his way back home.

“I’ll find a way.” Asahi says and Mashiho purses his lips this time. “Humans aren’t exactly welcomed here. Well, humans are okay for some creatures like the elves you met earlier, and the fairies too.”

“Can you tell me where I am?” He sort of gives up for now, and if he’s going to be stuck here, he might as well know what world he’s in right now. It feels like he would need to rest after this conversation. 

“You’re in Idrilia. It’s where I’m from. As you could see, we’re not exactly humans but we’re no different from your world. We’re just a little bit more.” There was a pause. “...magical.”

“I can see that, and you’re blonde.” He whispers even though he’s not sure why.

Asahi sits in front of him. “It’s in my blood. Guardians of the skies are naturally blond and we have the affinity to go back and forth to our world and the human world.”

Mashiho hiccups at this. Guardians of the what? “What do you guard exactly?”

“The skies, shiho. I guide the moon and the stars. I speak with them and make sure they go up the sky on schedule.” Asahi explains but it only adds to Mashiho’s headache.

“I’m on your world because the moon has asked me to look after you.” Asahi continues and Mashiho gasps because why would he need someone to look after him.

“W-why?” He’s doing a lot squeaking in the past hour.

His best friend stares at him and sighs. “Let’s get you home first.”

He nods at that. He would really like to go home first. He could have the explanation later. He works as an assistant for a designer and they have an important shoot tomorrow. He would really like to not miss it. 

“I have to travel and seek help from a warlock just a few islands away from here. He could help me open the portal again so that we could go back.” Asahi stands and he suddenly pulls a bag of some sort, filling it with things that won’t register in Mashiho’s mind.

“You’re going to leave me here? How long will you be gone?” He asks and Asahi chuckles.

“I won’t be gone long. I would have the two elves guide you.” Asahi stops and stares at Mashiho. “I forgot how you look so human right now.”

That’s because he is one. Mashiho would like to counter but he doesn’t.

“Perhaps, fairy wings, my Lord?”

Mashiho squeaks. Again. Because a vine just started talking and Asahi has the audacity to purse his lips and think about the plant’s suggestion.

“Why is everything here alive?” He asks, more to himself if he was honest.

“That’s a bit complicated. He won’t be able to flap them at command like faeries and people would start to wonder why he stays in human form when he could be tiny and small.” Asahi explains before continuing. “Maybe an elf?”

Mashiho touches his ears automatically.

“An elf would be too risky.” The vine answered. Mashiho could not believe his best friend was holding a discussion with a vine. “The name day of our future king is two dreams away. The elves are off to the palace for the celebration.”

Asahi nods at this and stares at Mashiho. “How about freckles of stars for him to be a deity?” 

A deity of what?

Mashiho could not even ask when Asahi does this thing with his fingers and Mashiho is suddenly dressed similarly to his friend. Only that his robe is lined with silver and purple instead. 

“The little stars are lined up in the back of your neck instead.” Asahi comments.

“Perhaps it’s because of his nature and purpose, my Lord?”

His what?

“Perhaps.” Asahi sighs before facing Mashiho again. “If someone asks you, just say you’re my apprentice and you have not mastered the skills of being a guardian.”

Mashiho nods but then again, he’s not sure as to why he’s nodding. Asahi actually gives him a mirror and he almost gets into his fifth heart attack for that day when he sees his hair pink and a line, almost like a constellation of freckles on the side of his neck.

“I will be gone in just one dream— i mean one night. Expect me to be here before the sun falls asleep— I mean before sunset tomorrow. Don’t do anything stupid, okay?” 

Mashiho nods, but he doesn’t really know why he’s nodding, like all the other nods that he gave in the last hour. 

He just knows that his hair is pink and he has silver eye makeup on. He tries removing it by rubbing it off. It won’t. It doesn’t even smudge.

Whoah.

****

He doesn’t listen to Asahi. It’s like a talent that he has when it comes to instructions. 

Mashiho was bored to his wits with only a talking vine and flirting little fairies as company. It was interesting for the first three hours, but he was ready to keel over and find a ditch to bury himself if he hears another word of gushing from the faeries when describing the future king of this—place.

And so he asks them if there’s a place— a safe one, that he could explore. They seem hesitant but they let it slip that there’s a fair in the center of the town and every creature is there to celebrate the name day of this Prince Bumkyu?

“Junkyu.” One of the fairies corrected him with a giggle.

Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

The talking vine continues to sleep on the corner of the house, and Mashiho lets himself be guided by the flying little creatures away from the wooden house. It was almost a thirty minute walk, and he has to remind himself that things here, including a boulder, talks, but he’s suddenly so awed by the atmosphere and music he hears as soon as he steps into the vicinity. 

It was— magical. His eyes feasted as he watches a group of elves for a circle and dance in the middle of the road. He gasps as he sees three talking trees passing and is that an ostrich? That can’t be an ostrich. It’s green and it laughs like a snobby aristocrat he sees in movies. Mashiho feels like he’s in a fever dream of some sort. Everything was just ridiculous and crazy and why is that man over there flicking his fingers, only to give life to a group of sunflowers. Oh heavens, the flowers are singing too.

The faeries whisper so many exciting things to see but Mashiho asks where he could find a place to get some souvenirs. He’s told he needs to go left where the traders are lined, and he’s even gifted by a small back of what he believes is money.

“Return to this place after an hour, my Lord.” One of them spoke. “We need to have you back at the fortress before the sun rises or it would be trouble, trouble, trouble.”

He blinks but agrees nonetheless. He also ignores the title because Mashiho quite likes being called a Lord. He feels like he’s powerful or something. The place seems small so he won’t get lost easily.

*

Well, he shouldn’t have said that because he might’ve jinxed himself. He’s getting dizzy because each alleyway looks exactly the same, and he’s so close to just screaming his lungs out. There’s a pro and con for that. He would surely get attention and the little faeries could find him easily, BUT he would SURELY get attention and people would start to ask questions.

The thing is Mashiho is always curious. It’s exactly the reason why he opened the book and that’s why he’s here. He’s also stubborn so he hasn’t learned a thing or two upon arriving here, and so when he sees a sparkling rabbit, yeah, a golden rabbit, he follows it. He feels like he shouldn’t but his feet are already moving, and he’s already headed to a secluded alley where a small black door is located.

Yes, he’s curious.

What’s worse that could happen? He has already transmitted himself to a magical world, a little black door can’t hurt. So he opens it and enters. It’s like a whiplash because suddenly, he’s not in an alleyway anymore. He’s in a hall and he could see the walls lined up with silver and gold. There’s paintings and he’s waiting for them to speak because he feels like he’s in Hogwarts, but they don’t. He turns around and the scream gets stuck in his throat because the door has suddenly disappeared, nothing but an empty hallway, and a glassbox with a small golden statue of the sun. He faces the front again and takes a deep breath because he’s freaking out again, thinking he might’ve travelled to another dimension again.

“Intruder!”

He’s honestly so surprised that he feels his breathing turn shorter and his heartbeat faster. He saw a man in armor and he looked like those guards from the royal family of England. Is he? There was an attempt to run away, and Mashiho picked up his too long robe to scurry away from the voice. He starts sprinting to the opposite direction, only to hear the other man chase after him.

Oh God, he’s going to die in a strange world.

He hasn’t even gotten his master’s degree yet. He could hear a clank and he prays to whatever is up there that it wasn’t a sword. He doesn’t want to be stabbed by a magical blade today. His heart was pounding wildly and it’s about to burst out from his chest because although he was running he could see the tall windows on the side, and why is it daytime? It was dark when he entered that black door. He’s not even sure why he’s running.

Mashiho opens another door that was heavier than he expected and of course, he trips. It’s so cliché.

His face didn't meet the ground and there was a gasp somewhere in the room. Mashiho groans because there’s still an ache in his face because it’s pressed on some chest and it was still hard. There was a grumble but he didn't register the words. A shiver ran his spine when he realized he fell into the arms of a tall man, who looks like he’s someone important based on how the guard that chased him stopped and bowed his head. Mashiho finally registers a soft ‘Your Highness’ from somewhere on the right and he wants to cry.

He’s really going to die in this strange place.

Mashiho squeaks. (He does it instead of screaming, or fainting.) He stands up and the tall man of some royal aura stands too, and the first thing that he sees is how the back of his head had sparkling bouts of, uh, something, and is that snow falling off? He looks down and sees the snow (?) fall to the ground only to disappear into thin air again. Mashiho stood there flustered because he looked up again, and their eyes met. Almond eyes examining his entire existence and he feels a flutter inside his heart because the stare was piercing. He hugs himself because it’s suddenly cold and he realizes that the falling snow intensifies and the silver sparks seem to get bigger.

“Who are you?”

The snowflakes get into Mashiho’s cheeks.

“I asked who you are.”

The man states, this time voice lower, and actually cold too. He has his lips pursed and he sounded so stern. Mashiho takes a deep breath and his legs are turning into jelly. He wants to go home so bad.

“Ma-Mashiho. My name is Mashiho.” He’s not sure if surname is a thing in this world so he decides not to say it. God, what did Asahi say again? “I’m an apprentice. Yes, I am. Asahi’s apprentice. Yes, uh, Your Highness?”

The man in front of him creases his brows and is still looking at him. Mashiho stares back because he can’t help it. He has falling snow as his backdrop!

“Asahi? The Guardian of the Moon? Since when has he taken an apprentice?” The man— what was his name again? Prince Junyeo? says as he turns to his right where a man was also standing. “Jaehyuk, do you know of this?”

Jaehyuk, the one addressed shakes his head. “We haven’t spoken for about ten dreams now, Your Highness. The moon whispers he’s occupied with a mission from the skies.”

Junkyu nods and looks at Mashiho again.

“How did you get here?” The prince asks him, and Mashiho feels a little relieved when the prince motions the guard to retract his sword and leave the room. He gulps and answers honestly. He feels like he shouldn’t lie right now.

“I was just at a fair, and I followed a rabbit. There was a door—“ 

“Enough.” The prince interrupts and sighs, and just like on queue, the door opens and a giggling teenager enters with a rabbit in hand. The boy stops when he sees that he’s not alone.

“Doyoung, what did I tell you about that rabbit of yours?” The prince asks and the boy— Doyoung pouts.

Mashiho’s learning a lot of names but he still doesn’t know the one in front of him.

“Bumbum’s a good boy.” Doyoung defends and hugs the rabbit closer. “Oh, who are you?” He asks looking at Mashiho.

Mashiho was about to answer but the Prince waves him off. He glares because wow, rude.

“Prince Junkyu, it’s time for us to go or you’ll miss your banquet.” The one named Jaehyuk states and Mashiho feels a relief to finally know his name.

Yeah, Prince Junkyu, the next king. He sighs because he doesn’t want to ask it himself. It might be rude in this kingdom and he might end up losing his head. The prince stares at Mashiho again.

“Where is Asahi?” He asks.

Mashiho hiccups. Junkyu creases his brows again. “What is that?” 

Mashiho hiccups again. Junkyu walks closer and inches his face towards Mashiho.

Another hiccup.

“What are you doing? Is that a spell?” Junkyu’s head even turns sideways and Mashiho has snowflakes on his face again. He covers his mouth with the palm of his hand to stop himself from hiccuping again but to no avail.

“I’m just—“ hiccup. “not that.” Hiccup. “Good yet.” Hiccup. “So this is just a ln aftereffect of practicing.” He said in one go before hiccuping again.

The prince seems to accept the answer and Mashiho thinks he has escaped the problem when the door bursts open again.

Why is everyone bursting through that door? Do these magical beings not know how to knock?

The good thing is, his hiccups stopped because he was surprised.

“Junkyu! Junkyu the scroll lit up and it says you’re going to—“ the voice stops as he stares at Junkyu still looking at Mashiho, and Mashiho feels like he’s rooted in the ground.

“You have stars at the back of your neck. Aren’t they supposed to be on your shoulders?” Junkyu questions as his face gets closer and Mashiho turns red but he can’t seem to push the other man. He just feels his heart beating like crazy.

“We have found the one!” There was a shout and Junkyu finally looked at the man who had just arrived.

“What? What do you mean Jihoon?” Junkyu’s face looked shocked. Jaehyuk whispers something and Doyoung gasps, letting the rabbit escape.

The little creature hops to Mashiho and rubs its whiskers on Mashiho’s feet. Another bout of silver and gold covers the room and he feels his heart flutter as he turns to look at Junkyu again. The snow is replaced with daisies and it’s suddenly warm.

“The spring has come! The prince has found his betrothed!” Comes a shout from Jihoon.

Mashiho gets lost on Junkyu’s eyes and petals of daisies falls on top of his pink hair, shoulders. Junkyu picks it up and still stares at him.

“Who are you?” Junkyu whispers.

Mashiho hiccups, and his heart feels like it’s not his anymore.

*

“What do you mean you’re marrying the prince?” Asahi steps into the room where Mashi was brought to by people he doesn’t really know.

There’s a headache somewhere in Asahi’s head but he sits tiredly on the edge of the gigantic bed instead. Mashiho’s seated on a gold plated sofa inside the room and he feels like he’s ready to faint now. He’s been wishing to faint for a long time now, but it doesn’t come.

“That’s what they keep telling me!” He whines to his friend. “They just brought me here and then gave me these things.” He continues as he points out to the pots of silver and gold on the table. There are mini statues of the sun and moon and even a music box he hasn’t opened yet. It looks like it's made out of pure gold too. Mashiho didn’t even open all the boxes yet.

There’s a big sigh from Asahi. “Those are gifts for marriage Shiho-yah. You’re going to get married to the future king. Do you realize that?”

“Why am I going to get married to him? We just met.” He pouts and stomps his foot because yes, Junkyu’s attractive and he looks divine with the sparks following him, but marriage? After just bumping into his chest? That’s a bit ridiculous!

“Let me explain it to you.” Asahi starts, “The man who shouted that Junkyu has found his betrothed is named Jihoon. He is the kingdom’s most powerful seer. He named you as the consort of the future King, and it’s going to happen. You’re here because you would be trained to be the second in command of this Kingdom, and the gifts, once you open them all, it means that you have accepted Junkyu as your husband. Thank the stars you only opened three boxes.”

Mashiho stares at the two remaining boxes.

_ Oh _ .

“If you open all the boxes, a ceremony is going to be held in honor of the future King and the coming of spring. You can’t leave anymore.” Asahi continues and Mashiho actually shakes.

“What?”

“You have to know that this is the first spring of Idrillia in 24 orbits— I mean years.” Asahi finishes and Mashiho just gapes.

“You mean, I— I made the flowers bloom?” He asks almost too quietly.

Asahi sighs and nods.

“How did I do that?” He asks again. Asahi stares at him but wasn’t able to answer when a man came in with a huge smile on his face.

“Sahi!” It was one of the guys from earlier. Jaehyun? Jaehyo? Was it Jaehyuk? “It’s been too long.” He says as he scoops Asahi into a hug and there’s a kiss on the forehead and Mashiho’s suddenly intrigued.

Mashiho watches his best friend turn red because the other keeps on giving him little butterfly kisses on the face. Wow, Mashiho wants to tell them he’s in the room too. He does just that and coughs for good measure. The kisses stop and they actually face Mashiho.

“I apologize, your grace. I haven’t seen my moon in a very long time.” Jaehyuk says as he presses closer to Asahi.

“Your moon?” Mashiho asks and Asahi looks like a blonde tomato at this point.

“Of course. I am Jaehyuk, the guardian of the sun. I hope he has mentioned me to you. We would’ve worked closer if you’re still his apprentice, but you're our future consort now.” Jaehyuk says with a smile on his face.

Right.

He’s an apprentice. Mashiho blinks but smiles to cover his sudden nervousness. “Ahuh, of course. He— he told me so many things about you. Right.”

Jaehyuk chuckles at this and presses another kiss on top of Asahi’s head. “May I ask to leave with Asahi, your grace? I would want to spend time with him, only if you permit, of course.”

“Uh, we still have things to talk about, hyukkie.” Asahi speaks for the first time and Mashiho wants to barf because he suddenly sounds so sweet and romantic.

“No, no. It’s okay. You two can go and do what you have to do. I’m fine— for now.” He says because it feels like he would be intruding if he keeps Asahi with him. Granted, he still has a lot of question, and he still needs to know when he could go home or is there even a way to do it, but that could wait a few hours.

Maybe.

Jaehyuk smiles and speaks again. “Thank you, your grace. Your kindness is appreciated. I hope you open the last two boxes so we could have the ceremonies in time for Prince Junkyu’s name day in two dreams away from now.”

Mashiho blinks and forces a smile. “Uhm, I am still admiring the music box. Yeah?”

“I’ll be back right away.” Asahi states as he shoos Jaehyuk out of the room. 

His best friend returns to say something. “Please, don’t open the boxes. I will find a way for you to go home. Please, I am begging you. Stop yourself from doing anything stupid again. It’s going to get really complicated if you get married to Junkyu, right now.”

Mashiho watches Asahi close the door again and he pouts. He sighs too, because the two unopened boxes really looked intriguing but he doesn’t want to cause any more trouble. He would also like to stay single and not marry a stranger, albeit handsome and he makes Mashi’s heartbeat wild, but still a stranger.

So he does what any human would do in very stressful situations.

He sleeps.

*

“Are you seriously telling me that I should marry him? That’s ridiculous, Jihoon!” Junkyu storms out of the throne room and walks towards the hall to his bedroom only for the petals of daisies, and pink roses fall on his feet with every step that he makes. Jihoon rolls his eyes and follows the future king, dismissing the royal maids who keep on picking up the petals.

The flowers are only going to blossom into something more in the coming days, and Junkyu is annoyed at how the petals don’t disappear like the snow that he’s used to having.

The door is closed but Jihoon manages to slip in and he sees that Junkyu looks annoyed at the petals whirling on his background.

“And why are these—“ Junkyu points at the floor with flower petals. “— not disappearing?” He kicks the petals too.

Jihoon sighs. “Spring has come, my prince.”

Junkyu shuts up at this and sits on his bed with a sigh instead. He waits for Jihoon to continue speaking.

“The scroll lit up for the first time in twenty orbits, Junkyu. I saw a vision of flowers and someone falling from the sky.”

“He came from the sky?” Junkyu asks and Jihoon pursed his lips.

“I must speak with Asahi first, but I feel like Jaehyuk must have gotten to him already. But if he’s an apprentice then he must've been a gift from the skies, your highness.” Jihoon answers.

“Stop calling me, your highness.” Junkyu rolls his eyes and Jihoon just laughs at him. He plops himself into his bed only to have the petals bounce around him, most of it landing on his face. He groans at this. “How do I make this stop?” 

“I could never answer that, Junkyu. You should know. This is the last season you have to overcome.” Jihoon answers.

Junkyu stares at the ceiling. “It’s different every time.” He begins, picking up the petals from the side of his bed. “Winter is the hardest.”

The last bit was said in a whisper, and Jihoon watches his friend, the future king, get lost in his thoughts.

“You’ll figure it out like you always do. However, what I can tell you right now is that the entire palace is preparing not only your name day, but also your wedding.” Jihoon comments and there’s a groan again.

“He hasn’t opened all the boxes yet.” Jihoon supplied. If he did, then the bells would start ringing but it hasn’t. “He must’ve been as astonished and shocked as you are. You should speak to him. He seems a little odd, but he was chosen by the skies.”

Jihoon doesn’t wait for his answer and steps out of the room leaving Junkyu to ponder his thoughts. He closes his eyes and hopes that dreams will come visit him soon, but the sun whispers it’s not time for it to sleep yet. Junkyu apologizes and he finds himself sitting again, wondering if he should do anything.

The sun tells him to travel on the far-left side of the palace and knock on his Mashiho’s door, and who is Junkyu to deny the sun? 

*

He stares at Mashiho’s sleeping face and wonders how he could sleep why the sun is still up in the sky. He has heard of the ability, but Junkyu could not have that luxury as the future king. Jihoon told him it’s called a nap, and his friend has tried it once when he was so tired. Maybe, Mashiho’s really tired too. Considering the events earlier, he would understand. Junkyu moves a little further because the petals from the pink roses keep on falling on the deity’s face.

Junkyu’s eyes travelled to the side of Mashiho’s neck where the little stars stayed put. They must be asleep too. “When are you going to wake up?”

Mashiho opens his eyes and gasps. Junkyu is a little surprised too.

“Did I wake you up?” He asks and there’s a confused look on Mashiho’s face before it turns into shock and then a sigh.

He still lies on his back, but he’s facing Junkyu so their gazes meet. “No, I was just taking a nap.” He answers and Mashiho still stares at the petals falling.

“I want to experience a nap too.” Junkyu comments and Mashiho creases his brows.

“You haven’t experienced a nap?” He asks as he rises and sits on the bed.

Junkyu stares at him as the prince’s hand reaches out to fix Mashiho’s hair. It was a quiet moment as Mashiho revels into the touch and actually smiles at the warmth of every stroke. It feels strange— like home. 

“I haven’t. I heard of it from people but I wish I could do it too.” Junkyu says softly as he smiles, content that Mashiho’s hair isn’t sticking to strange directions anymore.

Mashiho nods and Junkyu thinks the freckles littered on his neck looks so beautiful or maybe it’s how the rays of the sun makes him look so radiant in his eyes.

“Would you like to take a walk with me?” Junkyu asks.

And Mashiho should really say no. There’s a voice inside his head (Asahi’s) telling him not to do anything stupid, but he ignores it.

“Okay.” He answers and Junkyu takes his hand.

*

The sun waves them goodbye and Mashiho stares as the orange skies welcomes the moon with scurrying stars on its tail. He smiles as he hears them laugh and glitter, giving him sparkling dusts. Mashiho catches them with his hand and the dust turns into little embers before it disappears in the wind. 

It’s Junkyu’s birthday banquet but the prince has pulled him out of the hall and tells him he wants to spend time with him. Mashiho laughs at the prince but lets himself be swept away. He even enjoys the constant falling of the baby's breath like a confetti everytime he walks beside Junkyu.

It’s their third walk together, and Mashiho’s not sure of what he’s doing, but it feels right so it must be. He hasn’t seen Asahi yet, but there’s a letter on his bedside table two days ago, saying he’ll be back with the book and a spell to open the portal again.

Mashiho chooses not to think about it.

“You look more beautiful in this light.” Junkyu states and Mashiho could not help the smile that blossoms in his face as he hears the words.

“I think it’s the wine talking, Your Highness.” He playfully says and Junkyu laughs, but he also takes Mashiho’s hand, only to intertwine it.

“You’re odd, shiho.” Junkyu comments.

There was a pause and the moon and the stars stared at them with sparkles in their eyes.

“You don’t like me being odd?” Mashiho asks, almost like a whisper.

Junkyu kisses his knuckles and brings Mashiho’s palm on his cheek. “You made the flowers bloom for me. I think that’s an answer on it’s own.”

“Why are you the only one who possesses that magic?” Mashiho can’t help but ask.

Junkyu snorts. “You ask that like you’re not from here.” He laughs though so Mashiho chuckles his nervousness away.

“I just want to hear it from you.” Mashiho replies and Junkyu looks at him like he holds every bit of life in this universe.

“It’s a gift when you’re the first born. We are the keeper of the seasons and our job is to make sure that the Kingdom experiences winter, summer, spring and autumn without any hindrances.” Junkyu states as he leads Mashi to a bench situated in the middle of the gardens.

“Before I become king, I should go through all the seasons first, and— you’re my spring.” Junkyu adds and Mashiho feels the fluttering of his heart again.

“So before I came it was winter for you?” Mashiho asks after a few heartbeats and Junkyu nods.

“It was a long winter.” Junkyu answers him. There’s a question in Mashiho’s eyes but it’s apparent that he’s afraid to ask. Junkyu touches his cheek and speaks. “You can ask me.”

“I was worried you don’t want to talk about it.” He says to Junkyu but the Prince shakes his head.

“Should I tell you about the other seasons too?” Junkyu asks and Mashiho nods, leaning closer to feel Junkyu’s warmth, catching the baby’s breath petals and keeping them inside his pocket.

“The first season I’ve dealt with was summer. I could hardly remember because I was too young, but my mother said it was the day Doyoung was born. I saw my brother for the first time and I have been releasing bolts and rays of sunshine since then.” Junkyu tells him and Mashiho laughs, imagining a four year old Junkyu radiating so much happiness.

“It’s the longest season I have ever experienced.” The prince continues. “Doyoung likes collecting the sun dust I give, and so it continued for a very long time.”

There was another lull where Mashiho just listens to the now steady beating of his heart as he stares at Junkyu and thinks of how happy he is having a brother like Doyoung. “Mother says it’s the reason why my brother is a ray of sunshine. He inhaled so much sunrays from me.”

They laugh and Junkyu asks the stars to sprinkle dust again, painting it on Mashiho’s cheek. It radiates and Junkyu tells him he’s beautiful for the seventh time today.

“The sunbeams eventually stopped when I learned to calm down in my brother’s presence. I didn’t know how it happened but my mom said I just woke up and gave Doyoung a rabbit, and it stopped. It’s replaced by bouts of sparkles instead, which was easier because they disappear on their own.”

_ Oh _ .

“And autumn?” Mashiho asks and Junkyu snorts.

“Autumn came when I was 16 and I saw Jihoon kissing Hyunsuk in the middle of the town.” He answers with a laugh.

“You were in love with him?” Mashiho questions, more amused than anything.

“The skies, no.” Junkyu was quick to answer. “I was depressed because I thought I was going to lose my best friend.”

Mashiho nods at this.

“I have a lot of people around me, but he was the only one who treated me like I wasn’t a future king. He played with me and never let me win at all. I haven’t won a single sword match with him. I hate him so much for that.” He explains and it was Mashiho’s turn to laugh, eyes dancing and heart getting full.

“It was so dramatic because withered leaves were suddenly falling, and I ran back to the palace, leaving piles of leaves everywhere.” He says and snorts again. “I really thought I was going to lose the only person I could call a friend.”

“How did the leaves stop from falling?” Mashiho asks, holding Junkyu’s hand and tracing random patterns at the back of the prince’s palm.

“We had a fight. It was too dramatic but we were sixteen so I blame my youth for that. I stopped talking to him, and the palace maids just kept raking dead leaves on the hallway because I refused to go outside too. Jihoon was suddenly in the same hallway but I avoided him so he threw a statue and I got hit.”

Mashiho chuckles but waits for Junkyu to continue. “I cried and the leaves piled up behind me. We shouted at each other and he told me that I was stupid and crazy and dramatic.”

“Well.” Mashiho says and Junkyu glares at him. “It’s adorable though.” Junkyu smiles at this.

“It stopped making a pile when I met Hyunsuk. I realized he’s the best one for Jihoon and he has become my friend too. The leaves started disappearing whenever they fell, and they only appeared when I was lonely. It was very hard to hide my emotions back then.” Junkyu utters and he clasp their hands together.

The moon tells them it’s almost time for Junkyu to open the ball, but the prince asks the stars to whisper to Jihoon that he needs more time. The stars waddle away, and it leaves Mashiho speechless because he could never get used to it.

“Winter.” Junkyu whispers the word. “Winter was four years ago for me.”

Mashiho sees the prince’s eyes get misty and there’s an urge inside him to embrace Junkyu, but he keeps it to himself for now.

“Our mother, the queen, has been summoned by the skies.” He says and it was Mashiho who cried instead. Junkyu wipes the tears and presses a soft kiss on his forehead. “It was a quiet goodbye with me and Doyoung. She has gathered us in her arms and told the sun to look after us, and she whispers to the moon about her love for us. She even taught the faeries to sing a lullaby so Doyoung could hear it again and again, whenever he wanted.”

Mashiho blinks the tears away. He’s an orphan too, but he’s always been one, and so hearing a story like Junkyu’s breaks his heart.

“The snow fell that day too.” Junkyu continues, “It left the ground wet wherever I went. It was hard because this time, I didn’t know how to stop it.”

Silence follows after that and Mashiho pulls Junkyu for an embrace. It was warm and comforting, and it feels like the sky is in their favor. Junkyu kisses his shoulder and presses their foreheads together. “I’m okay now. The snowflakes stopped leaving traces and wet floors a year ago.”

Mashiho nods and closes his eyes as he feels a soft kiss on his lips.

“Turns out, Doyoung telling me he doesn’t cry when he hears our mother’s lullaby anymore is just what I needed to stop my winter.”

Mashiho cries again because Junkyu’s such a wonderful soul, and he feels so overwhelmed and guilty, and the uncertainty kicks in as the prince holds him and tells him he’s beautiful even when he cries.

“I have found you, my spring.”

*

Mashiho opens the curtain to his room and the sun waves him a good morning. He returns the greeting and stretches his limbs. 

It’s been ten days and he’s still here. He closes his eyes and inhales the fresh morning dew. There’s a pigeon sent by Asahi yesterday and it told him that he’s returning in 15 dreams from now. Mashiho folds the paper and refuses to think about the rest of what’s in there.

“Your grace, Prince Junkyu is waiting for you at the gardens.”

He smiles and tells the palace maid that he’ll be there in a few minutes. He’s alone again, and he wonders how much time he’s got.

Mashiho stares at the four opened boxes on the table.

“I’m crazy.” He whispers as he steps out of the room.

He finds Junkyu laughing at something that Doyoung says, and Mashiho automatically smiles as he sees the two princes. It just feels so warm and happy these days and he doesn’t want to lose this feeling at all.

Junkyu stands and walks towards him to envelop him in a hug and Mashiho laughs as the red chrysanthemum petals tickles his skin. “How are your dreams, my spring?”

Mashiho snickers but his smile is as bright as the sun in the sky who was currently playing catch with the kingdom’s birds.

“I dreamt of good things.” Mashiho says as they take a seat and Doyoung asks him if he would like to taste the lemon tarts prepared by the deities of the woods or he would like to have his regular, a slice of strawberry shortcake with his cup of coffee.

“It’s almost the solstice and all the apprentices are quite excited about what the skies would bring. I imagine you being excited for them too. You were once an apprentice of the moon before becoming my brother’s betrothed.” Doyoung says as Junkyu places the tart and the cake on his plate.

Mashiho smiles at the crown prince before answering Doyoung. “I am excited for them.” He lies and he’s afraid of how he is so used to lying these days.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as the three of them enjoyed breakfast While the sun serenaded them with a beautiful melody. The fairies join in and add harmony to their morning with a lullaby. Doyoung smiles and tells Mashiho that it’s his favorite song. 

“I can’t wait for the petals to stop falling to the ground so that Junkyu-hyung could be named king.” Doyoung says as he catches the red petals and blows it to the wind. 

“It’s okay. We have time.” Junkyu laughs but Mashiho can’t so he forces a smile instead. “I am actually thankful that you haven’t opened the five boxes right away. Getting to know each other is ideal, and it feels more natural, although the skies decided our destiny.”

“Oh, but there’s only one box left! The little blue birds told me the other day.” Doyoung comments and the crown prince laughs and holds Mashiho’s hand.

“Do not put strain on him, Doyoungie. He’ll open it once he’s ready.” Junkyu states and Doyoung nods and moves on to another topic.

The tulips are suddenly blooming on the east and some say it’s because the crown prince is in love with the consort. No one denies anything. Mashiho just looks at their clasped hands, and he’s starting to wonder if there’s a way he could be here forever.

“Let’s see the tulips today.” Junkyu whispers and Mashiho isn’t confused now. He knows his heart isn’t his anymore.

*

It was the field of tulips the other day, but now they’re in the valley of giant cornelias. They’re greeted by hardworking goblins. Mashiho chuckles as he receives a bouquet, and they thank him for bringing the spring for their future king.

Junkyu tells him they usually grow fruits but cornelias have started growing naturally as well. It must be because the future king has found him. He feels his heart flutter at the compliment and thanks them for accepting him.

“You’re going to love the watermelon they grow here.” Junkyu whispers as he holds Mashiho’s hand and they walk towards a cottage where a small banquet was prepared for them. “They harvest on dry lands so it’s a joy to see flowers amidst it.” 

“They adore you.” Mashiho comments and It was Junkyu’s turn to chuckle.

“I try my best.” He answers and Mashiho doesn’t doubt him. “They love Doyoung more though.”

“What do you mean?” He asks the prince.

“Doyoung doesn’t control the weather but he could command small animals.” Junkyu answers. “His affinity is having the power to control them, so he’s the reason why birds don’t eat their harvest or how the snails don’t damage their crops.”

Mashiho nods at the information.

“Nor everyone knows that. The entire kingdom still thinks he’s affinity has something to do with the sun because of his personality.” Junkyu explains and Mashiho laughs because Doyoung is really a sunshine.

“Well, he is your summer.” He comments.

Junkyu nods at this. He intertwines their fingers as they wait for the goblins to join them.

“And I remain the luckiest for having my summer and spring right by my side.” He whispers.

*

“No!” Mashiho shouts as the last arrow doesn’t even hit the board. “I am so bad at this!”

Junkyu laughs and pats his head. “Now, you can’t be good right away. It takes time.”

He pouts and places the bow on the table. There wasn’t anyone with them because Junkyu requested for the shooting ring to be empty.

“I want to learn. I actually really wanted to learn it but I never had the chance or resources to do it.” Mashiho states, only to stop himself from saying anything anymore.

The crown prince hums. “I could imagine, not everyone gets the privilege. I try to have it accessible for everyone but archery and sword fighting are hard to implement right away.”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to do it.” Mashiho says and kisses Junkyu’s cheek just because he feels the need to.

“Is there anything you’d want to do today? I keep on deciding for us. You should tell me what you want too.” He says to Mashiho and he kisses the back of Mashiho’s hand. 

Mashiho actually thinks but he can’t do anything since he’s not familiar with the place. He smiles as he thinks of something.

“Take a nap with me.”

They’re at his chambers because Junkyu’s bedroom is on the other side of the palace and it’s just a shorter route to be honest. Junkyu chuckles as Mashiho pulls him into the bed and they lie sideways so they’re facing each other.

“How do you take a nap?” Junkyu asks, voice a whisper.

Mashiho reaches for Junkyu’s hair and starts running his fingers through it. “You close your eyes and keep the worries away from your mind.”

“But how would I dream if it’s only a short sleep?” The crown prince questions.

“Naps give you sweet dreams too. You just have to think of beautiful things.” He says as his fingers trace the crevices of Junkyu’s face, poking this dimple who surfaces when he gives a small smile.

“Do you like naps?” Junkyu asks, but he closes his eyes because of the soft ministrations.

“I think they’re wonderful and everyone should be granted one once in a while.” He answers.

Junkyu smiles as an answer and Mashiho starts humming an unfamiliar melody. It was soft and melodic and it’s the lullaby that his grandmother sings for him when he was little.

“I have never heard of this song.” Junkyu whispers, consciousness drifting away.

“It’s my grandmother’s song for me.” He answers in whispers too. Junkyu only pulls him close so they could be at each other’s embrace.

He continues to sing, a soft melody playing. The sun watches them from above with a sigh, painting oranges and lilac in the skies.

Junkyu experienced his first nap in 24 orbits.

*

There’s another pigeon when he woke up. Mashiho is afraid to open the rolled paper tangles on it’s foot but he does because he knows it’s from Asahi.

The message was clear. Asahi has the book with him and he is set to sail back to the mainland tonight. He’ll be back in three dreams, and they’re ready to go home. Mashiho stayed in bed a little longer that morning.

He contemplates on what he needs to do because his mind is telling him that he has a life that’s not here, and he’s not going to be a person with affinity, but his heart, oh his heart. It’s telling him he needs to stay. He needs to be with Junkyu, and he could live here, forget about the life he had as a normal human.

Junkyu knocks on his door with a smile on his face telling him that they’re going to see the mermaids of the west. Mashiho smiles back, crumpling the paper in his hand. 

“Of course.” He answers and asks Junkyu to wait for him since he’s going to take a bath and get changed into a nicer robe. The crown prince kisses his temple and bids him a playful goodbye.

It was a fun day because Doyoung was also there. Jihoon and Hyunsuk arrived before the setting of the sun and gave a hefty potion of vitality and strength to the mermaids. Mashiho learns that the mermaids keep the ocean alive, and there’s a whole new world to explore below them. Junkyu says he would like to experience it one day, but he wants to do it with him. Mashiho just clings to the crown prince and tells him, it would be a wonderful memory if they could.

They leave before the sun sleeps and Junkyu stays with him in his room this time. They sleep in each other’s embrace and Mashiho dreams for the first time since he’s been here.

He dreamt of cherry colored skies and dancing in the middle of a spring rain. Junkyu holds him close and tells him they’re going to spend all their lifetimes together. It was a dream he would cherish forever.

He wakes up with Junkyu still in his arms. He’s still here. They’re still together.

*

He hasn’t seen Junkyu since this morning. It’s a rare occurrence ever since he’s been here, and Mashiho’s not sure what he feels about it. The palace maids inform him that the prince is overseeing some changes on the village of the wolves, a threat of conflict is about to break out so they’re trying to stop it from happening.

Mashiho is worried. Suddenly aware that Junkyu is a future king. He's going to run this kingdom by making it safe from all forms of danger. He’s been stuck in this bubble inside the palace, and he’s slowly waking up from the dream. 

There was another knock on his door. This time it’s Hyunsuk who tells him Doyoung prepared for a picnic down by the meadows. Mashiho smiles and walks with him, and he’s still amazed by how Hyunsuk commands the faeries to sprinkle springtime scents in the air all over the kingdom.

“Is it hard? Doing what you do.” He asks Hyunsuk, the guardian of the faeries, who smiles and gives Mashiho’s pink hair a pat. 

“Your grace, nothing is ever easy but with the right amount of dedication and love, then it becomes bearable. After awhile, it’s a task you can no longer live without.” He answers and leads Mashiho to a small gate where Doyoung with a bunch of cute bunnies around him are waiting for them.

“Wow.” Mashiho gasps and Hyunsuk laughs as he waves to the young prince.

“It’s a meadow specially created for the youngest prince. Junkyu gave him a bunny, and just like a blessing from the heavens, he keeps finding one. We tried putting them in a garden but they just grew in numbers. The crown prince has finally decided to gift him this meadow on his 13th name day.” He explains to Mashiho as they sat down on the chairs, a round table with delicious food within their reach.

“Do you want one? I can give you a bunny.” Doyoung asks.

“I—“

“My prince, he’ll be living in the same palace. His grace could visit this place anytime.” Hyunsuk answers and Mashiho is thankful because he thinks he won’t be able to say no to Doyoung.

Doyoung laughs and agrees and he offers them a sandwich that he made. Mashiho thanks the younger prince who’s now off to the field of lavender as the bunnies chase him or was it the other way around?

“Is Junkyu going to return today?” He asks Hyunsuk who hums before speaking.

“They should be home before the sun sleeps, your grace. The little blue birds whisper that the tension on the side of the wolves’ border is manageable so it shouldn’t result in anything.” Hyunsuk assures him but he still could not help the worry blooming inside his heart. 

Mashiho doesn’t voice out his worry but it’s quite obvious because Hyunsuk speaks again. 

“Your grace, Idrillia is a kingdom of peace and celebration. You don’t have to worry.”

Mashiho blinks and nods, not too sure how to answer Hyunsuk.

“I know where you’re from, your grace. The faeries from the woods have whispered it to me the very first day you stepped your fate here.” Hyunsuk states and drinks a little bit of the tea. They hear Doyoung laughing from a distance.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Mashiho asks, but he’s still nervous about the fact that someone actually knows aside from Asahi and that speaking vine. The two elves who found him can’t remember him anymore. Asahi says he erased the memories of that day, and Mashiho’s afraid to ask how.

“Because I can finally see the Crown Prince genuinely happy, and it’s not about Doyoung.” Hyunsuk comments, looking at the distance where the youngest prince of the kingdom is rolling on the fields of flowers, just laughing and having the time of his life.

“Jihoon knows too.” He adds and Mashiho gasps.

“I’m sorry for lying.” He whispers but Hyunsuk only shakes his eyes.

“You lied because you didn’t have a choice, your grace.” Hyunsuk starts. “But I wish you would tell the Crown Prince soon.” 

“He’s going to hate me.” He answers, voice soft. “He’s going to hate me so much.”

“Your grace,” Hyunsuk says and waits for Mashiho to meet his gaze. “The crown prince loves you with all of his being, the stars in all the universe combined. He will make a citizen fit for this kingdom. You just have to stay.”

Mashiho feels a lump on his throat.

Stay.

He sighs and looks at the neverending fields of grass and flowers, and he wonders if this is his space. How about his world? He has a life there. He’s waiting for a work promotion. His friends invited him to celebrate the holidays before he came home. His adoptive grandmother is waiting for him to come home for Christmas. What about her?

But what about Junkyu? What about the things that he has felt for the last fifteen days, and how his life has changed every single day. How about the love that is blossoming inside his soul? 

“Can I stay?” The question was not directed to Hyunsuk.

It was heard by the wind, but no answer was given and Mashiho hopes that he could tell Junkyu, but he’s so afraid. He’s so afraid right now.

“Your grace.” Hyunsuk calls for his attention and Mashiho is also scared as to how he automatically answers to the name. “You are his spring, and you are the reason why the kingdom would have a king again. You should give yourself more credit.”

The conversation was cut short because Doyoung drags them to play with the rabbits, and they pick flowers too. They tell Mashiho that the flowers are more vibrant than ever and that’s because he’s here. He’s the spring that they have been waiting for.

*

“Have you been waiting for me?”

The voice made Mashiho turn around and a sigh of relief was released as he stood and embraced Junkyu who’s still in his armor. It was a long hug and Mashiho makes sure to feel Junkyu’s heartbeat because he’s here, safe, with him.

Junkyu kisses the top of his head.

“I’m here, my spring.” He whispers and Mashiho sighs again. It’s been a long time since he has felt like this.

It was ten minutes after that when Junkyu joined him again in his room, now dressed in his normal robes. Mashiho tells him to lie down and Junkyu obliged. The sun has waved them goodbye and the moon and the stars are fighting on which cloud to run to because the rain is about to fall.

Mashiho finds a pillow on Junkyu’s chest, listening to its steady heartbeat.

“Were you worried? It was just the usual meeting with the wolves. They’re very tamed creatures.” Junkyu says as he draws random patterns on Mashiho’s back.

There wasn’t an answer but Mashiho closed his eyes. Junkyu speaks again.

“I love you.”

Mashiho embraces him and buries his face on Junkyu’s chest. He cries and Junkyu lets him. He lets him cry until he feels like he could speak. Junkyu lets the tears fall, and Mashiho feels like he’s choking up from so much emotion.

He raises his head and positions himself so they’re finally facing each other.

“I love you too.”

Junkyu smiles and cups Mashiho’s cheeks for a kiss. It was soft and gentle and petals of purple roses fell as they shared the intimate moment. Mashiho is the first to let go only to kiss Junkyu’s eyelids, nose, cheeks, the top of his lips.

“Let’s have a ceremony.” He whispers and Junkyu kisses him again. This time slow and languid, filling up every crevice of their souls. Tasting the stars and promises of love as the rain starts to fall outside.

Junkyu presses down into Mashiho and the weight of their bodies are suddenly so aware of each other. Mashiho thought he knew how to breathe through kisses, but he’s clearly wrong. He forgets everything as Junkyu pushes forward and he could feel nothing but Junkyu.

Junkyu.

Junkyu.

Nothing but the future king exploring what is his.

The crown prince pulls back. “You need to breathe, flower.” He whispers and Mashiho closes his eyes as he savors the remnants of the kiss.

“You make me forget.” He whispers and Junkyu kisses him, softer this time.

“Do you want to have the ceremony now?” Junkyu asks, and Mashiho nods, opening his eyes.

*

The faeries sprinkle pixie dust one last time, and Mashiho chuckles because he feels like he’s covered in glitters. The rain has given them mercy and there’s only night dews on leaves and damp tree trunks surrounding them. The meadows feel so surreal as Doyoung commands the rabbits to pile beautiful lavender roses and tulips on the ground. The butterflies give him a flower crown, and he sees Junkyu trading his golden one with a flower crown just like Mashiho.

They smiled at each other, and Mashiho could not help the mist forming in his eyes. Junkyu looks beautiful, fit for a future king, and he realizes he’s just human, and he could never compare.

Junkyu holds his hand and they walk together under the moonlight. An aisle created by the fireflies, and Jihoon is waiting for them. Hyunsuk and Doyoung stand on the side, hands clasped as they pray to the sun, the moon, the stars, the wind, and all that there is that their love is blessed.

They finally face each other and Jihoon starts blessing them by connecting their hands with laced flower petals. It’s tied like a ribbon and Junkyu looks at him like he’s the only thing that matters.

“I love you, my spring.” Junkyu whispers.

“I love you more, my king.” Mashiho whispers back.

The skies gave them a shower of light, and suddenly Junkyu’s flower petals stopped falling off the ground. Each fallen roses and tulips dissipate in the air, and there’s a glow on the side of his neck, a tattoo of some sort.

A blue rose.

Miracle.

“Your union is blessed, my king.” Jihoon states because Junkyu has just become king.

All that is above has become a witness and the stars and little blue birds scurry away to announce the good news!

The kingdom of Idrillia has proclaimed Junkyu as the rightful king.

Mashiho lets a tear fall from his eyes, and Junkyu hugs him. Thanks him for being his spring. Tells him they have so much time together, and the universe is theirs to conquer.

Mashiho doesn’t speak but he lets himself be swept away with sweet words and soft kisses. He whispers his quiet declaration of love, and tells Junkyu he’s going to be a great king.

Junkyu pulls him in for another kiss. The entire kingdom dreams of King Junkyu and his spring, and how their love is a beautiful tale.

The moon cries in happiness as he waits for the sun to wake up. The stars dance all night, and the skies grants them one wish.

Mashiho wishes for Junkyu to be happy.

Always.

*

The dawn is almost here. Mashiho lies awake as the silence envelopes the room. His heart beats a tad bit slower than usual. He softly breaths as he stares at the moon falling asleep, the stars making a pillow of the clouds. He engraves the beautiful memory in his mind, wondering if he would ever see them again.

He touches his chest where Junkyu’s hand rests, and his fingers travel to the soft terrain of flesh he could reach. He revels into the feeling of being in his arms. Closes his eyes to remember every crevice, every skin that has touched his. He imprints them inside his mind because he would need it to get through whatever is after this. He breathes and Junkyu breathes too. The king’s breaths grazing his neck. He decides that he needs twenty seconds more.

And another ten after that.

A few more after.

Mashiho asks for another minute. One more. One more second until he runs out of moments when he feels the dawn breaking. 

He doesn’t take anything with him.

He just quietly walks to the halls of the palace and wipes the tears falling. He can’t help it, but he doesn’t look back. He silently bids farewell to the memories of this magical world. He says goodbye to Junkyu who has his entire heart. He quietly sobs as he already yearns for that same love to be his again whether it’s spring or winter. But he’s terrified, and so he runs until he sees Asahi on the same field he has fallen.

His best friend hugs him and Mashiho cries, wishing for the skies to let Junkyu stay happy.

“Please let him be happy.”

*

“You could see him again if you want to, My King.” Jihoon states as he looks at the King of their kingdom staring at the distance.

The said king just stares at Jihoon before looking at the skies again. It was ridiculous how Junkyu is still in his pring, but instead of roses or tulips, it’s white lilies. The kingdom has heard of his spring’s sudden leaving, and everyone cries for the king. Junkyu cried too but he did it inside of his room. The moon watched him weep, but it doesn’t say anything. The world continues to turn, but the king’s heart is stuck, and it could not move forward. He has lost the twinkle in his eyes, and he has not gone out of the palace for a very long time.

“I’m fine.” Junkyu lies. He doesn’t even know why he still pretends when everyone around him knows that he’s not.

“You miss him with your entire soul, Junkyu.” Jihoon states and it’s rare for him to hear his name from his friend these days. The petals of lilies continue to fall, only to disappear into thin air before they reach the ground.

“Why aren’t you making a way to bring him back?” He questioned Junkyu.

“Because he left.” Junkyu answers. “He left without even telling me.”

“You know why he left. He had no choice.” Jihoon exclaims. “But you’re in love with him and he’s in love with you. Junkyu—“

“Do you know what it feels like to wake up without a trace of your love? He disappeared along with the happiness he has brought me. Do you know what that feels like? When your spring suddenly leaves without telling you anything?” Junkyu snaps and stops himself from breaking into tears.

“He was afraid. He’s human, Junkyu. He’s terrified but he loves you.” Jihoon answers him, voice firm and unwavering.

“Then why can’t he stay? I’ll give him everything I have, Jihoon. I’ll make him anything that he wants just to turn him into someone like us.” He cries and Jihoon pulls him into an embrace, letting the king sob his pain.

“Ask the trees, Junkyu. They know.” Jihoon whispers, and Junkyu continues to sob until the sun sleeps and the moon watches him drift to a lonely slumber.

*

Junkyu listens to Jihoon. He walks to the field of daisies and sits there for a moment before speaking to the old tree.

“Jihoon says you know why Mashiho left.”

The tree hums. “Your beloved spring cried so hard that night. He kept on begging Asahi, the moon’s guardian, that he didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to leave.”

Mashiho blinks the tears away. “Then why?” He quietly asks.

“Because you were not bound to meet yet, my king.” The tree answers, handing Junkyu one of its leaves.

“The skies didn’t know what happened but he came a little earlier in your life.” The leaves show a painting of Mashiho inside a room with an old woman on a bed.

“He has someone waiting for him on the other side of the universe, my king. He needed to leave.”

Junkyu feels the tears coming and he doesn’t stop it this time.

“Is it going to take long?” He whispers because he wants to see Mashiho again, but he also wants him to take his time.

“Two full orbits, my king.” The tree answers and Junkyu nods, tears still in his eyes.

“I don’t think I can wait that long.” He tells the skies above him.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Epilogue • Stay with me, my spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short epilogue

Mashiho wipes the table for the third time that day, and Asahi watches his friend with a sigh.

“You could stop cleaning already. I’m sure your grandmother’s happy with your dust-free house.”

He hears his friend but he doesn’t stop. He proceeds to the countertop of their kitchen and wipes it clean too. It’s almost night time, but Mashiho is still distracting himself with work. He loses himself in making sure that all the paperworks assigned to him are done before five pm, and he stays to help with the moving of props and he even takes tasks that aren't his. And when he’s not working, he’s taking care of his adoptive grandmother. 

The reason why he needed to go home, to wake up from a long beautiful dream.

He cried so hard that night, begging Asahi to let him stay, to never leave, but his best friend tells him he needs to go or he will lose the only person he values without even being there. Mashiho closes his eyes and purses his lips to stop the constant ache inside his heart threatening to break free again. Asahi watches him try his best, but there are days like this when he can’t take it anymore.

“It’s written in fate that you’re here when she experiences the sunset of her life, Mashi. I know you would want to be here too.” Asahi says softly.

Mashiho sits and stops wiping, finally facing his friend. “I know. I’m happy I’m here with her. I’m getting by, I swear.”

It’s been a month since he got back. Everything is where it’s supposed to be. Mashiho’s hair is back to black, but the stars lined up on the side of his neck stayed. He just tells people it’s a tattoo he has gotten as a memory of something beautiful.

There’s another mark on his wrist, but Mashiho tries not to think about the petals of gerberas and how Asahi hugs him tight as he cries again ten days after leaving Idrillia.

“How do I do this?” Mashiho whispers to his friend once the petals appear in his wrist.

“You’re going to be okay, your grace. The sky is with you.”

So he goes on with his life, and sometimes he eats out with coworkers who tells him about how it feels like he’s been gone for so long, but he wasn’t too. Mashiho pretends to be interested, and he laughs with them. But his laugh has never reached his heart, and when he’s alone at night, staring at the sky, he wonders if the moon and the stars are playing hide and seek with the clouds that’s why he can’t see them. He stares at the petals on his wrist and he lets himself be taken with slumber.

His reverie is brought to the present when a knock was heard from the door. He’s about to stand but Asahi says he’ll get to it. 

Is his grandmother expecting someone? It’s a Saturday, and they just got back from the hospital for their monthly visit. The doctor tells Mashiho that she’s fighting, and that they shouldn’t lose hope. He isn’t losing any, especially that his grandmother tells him, he’s happy that Mashiho’s with him.

He waits for Asahi to come back but he hasn’t and he wonders if the visitor is for his best friend. He doesn’t get surprised when Asahi disappears anymore because he always comes back after a day or two. He doesn’t ask where he’s been because Mashiho knows. It’s a subject they try to avoid because he isn’t ready to talk about and not cry again.

Mashiho stands and walks to the refrigerator to grab bottled water when he feels someone arrives.

“Sahi-yah. Should we order pizza for tonight? I don’t want to—“

Mashiho recognizes the tall legs and broad shoulders and sparkling eyes anywhere. He recognizes him even without the specks of light illuminating his every step or the flower petals falling as his backdrop. Mashiho feels his heart beat faster as he sees Junkyu in casual clothing, white shirt and jeans, without his robes and without an entourage.

“Junkyu?”

“I miss hearing you say that.” The king of Idrillia says as he looks at Mashiho like he’s the most beautiful being he has ever laid his eyes upon.

Why are you looking at me like that? Mashiho wants to ask because Junkyu should be angry at him, for leaving, for not saying anything.

He looks away as he feels his heart drop. It feels like something is burning in his chest when Junkyu moves forward until there’s barely a space between them. The king reaches out and touch Mashiho’s cheek, making the other look up. He’s trying to suppress the erratic heartbeats that he has but with the way that they’re standing a little too close, he bets Junkyu could see right through him. It was a fact screaming at the both of them. Mashiho is still madly in love with the king.

His heart is still not his. It would never be his again.

“I miss you.”

Mashiho’s cheeks are flushed as Junkyu presses their foreheads together, and they bask into the silence and the presence of each other. Mashiho feels his tears blurring his eyes, but Junkyu wipes them all away. He’s not sure why Junkyu’s here. He shouldn’t be here, but the hope blossoms inside his soul as he finds himself holding onto Junkyu’s hands that are cupping his jaw.

He questions why Junkyu still looks at him like he loves him, like he’s still his spring.

“You shouldn’t be here. Why—“

“Shhh. Listen to me.”

Mashiho searches for any anger in Junkyu’s eyes but he sees none, and he wants to cry all over again because how can he not be angry when Mashiho left him?

“I’m here because I want to see you. I can’t wait for fate to let us meet again so I’m making our own, like what you did.” Junkyu’s voice is shaking, buty Mashiho just holds on to him. “It’s not going to be easy, but who says love is easy, my spring? I know I could have anything I want, but what good would that be when you’re not by my side. What if you give your heart to someone else? I could not let that happen. I would never let that happen.”

Mashiho’s eyes closed as he whispers, “It would never happen, not in this lifetime.”

Junkyu pulls him closer. “I love you. I want to fight for what we have. We’ll make our own destiny.”

“Junkyu—“

“I won’t take you away. At least not now. I know why you’re here, and I will let you stay here, but I can’t let you go too so please tell me you’ll fight for me too. I can’t lose you, my spring.” Junkyu confesses, kissing Mashiho’s forehead because his heart is bared and he’s vulnerable and in pain because he feels like he’s going to lose Mashiho.

“It won’t be easy.” Mashiho whispers.

“I know, love. But I want you. I want this love.” Junkyu whispers back and Mashiho sobs.

There’s a strange glow on the window and Mashiho notices the stars twinkle a little more than usual tonight. He faces Junkyu again and it’s his turn to cup the king’s face for a soft kiss.

“I miss you too.” He says as he ends the kiss and Junkyu pulls him for a tight embrace.

Mashiho lets go and creates a small space between them. They look at each other and he whisper a soft I love you. Junkyu says it back, just as softly. He finally shows his wrist and the king cries as he sees the petals blooming.

Another kiss.

Their foreheads pressed together. “Do you want to meet my grandmother?” Mashiho asks after a few heartbeats and shared kisses.

“It would be an honor.” Junkyu says as he intertwines their fingers.

It won’t be easy. The skies, it won’t, but their love is worth it.

*

6 Orbits

  
  


There’s a scream that Mashiho is trying to stop and that’s his own because he doesn’t want to cause panic when the sun has just waved its hello to the kingdom of Idrillia. He sees a black haired five-year old pass by him, giggling like he’s having the best day of his life. He stumbles to a few palace maids but the toddler just continues to run around and chase the rabbits that Doyoung releases from the meadows. It’s a headache but Mashiho tries not to scream because they have a long day ahead. The sane toddler runs to him again, and he welcomes him with a chuckle and embrace. He looks so beautiful with bouts of silver and gold following him and leaving traces on the floor. He hasn’t experienced his first season yet, and Mashiho doesn’t know if he’s ever ready.

“Junghwannie is tired?” He asks and kisses the cute kids cheeks. The five year old huffs and shimmies his way out of Mashiho’s embrace.

“Rabbit doesn’t want to play with Hwannie.” He says, but he runs again and chases the cute animals.

There was a crash and Mashiho’s eyebrows creases as he sees a vase topple over but Junghwan seems unbothered as he keeps running on the palace hallways. The sun laughs as he watches the crown prince of Idrillia cause ruckus and bumps into fairies. It’s quite a sight and Mashiho is ready to stop it when an arm wraps around his body and kisses his temple.

“Let him be, my spring.” Junkyu says and he rolls his eyes.

“He’s going to break something in a few minutes.” He answers but leans into the embrace.

There was a scream and he’s about to run to Junghwan only to realize that it was because Jihoon is chasing the toddler now.

“A monster! A monster!” Junghwan screams and Jihoon plays along, running lightly so that it looks like he can’t catch the kid.

“Isn’t this supposed tk be his wedding? Why is he running around with a toddler?” Mashiho questions and Junkyu laughs.

“We’re just going to watch them?” He asks again as he turns around and looks at Junkyu who stares back at him with the same kind of adoration and love.

“You look beautiful today.”

“You’re changing the subject.” He says as he walks to where Junghwan is. The toddler sees him and he runs to his direction, laughing and hiding behind him so Jihoon could not see him.

Junghwan sees Junkyu and asks to be held. The king grants the request, and the five-year old starts catching the red chrysanthemum petals falling on Junkyu’s back. It disappears as it reaches his palm, making the toddler giggle. Junkyu kisses him and tells him something about how he’s going to get his soon too.

Junghwan just tilts his head.

It was Mashiho’s turn to laugh.

“Do you want flowers too?” Junkyu asks.

Jungwan nods furiously and the king was about to say something more when Doyoung appears and tells them that the banquet is almost ready, and the ceremony should start soon.

“I hope you have a blessed union.” Mashiho says to Jihoon who’s just beside them. 

“Thank you, your grace.” Jihoon says, a smile permanently painted on his face. “I should go and change into my robes.”

They watch Jihoon leave and Junkyu’s suddenly at his side.

“Our ceremony was under a spring rain.” Junkyu comments.

“It’s a memory I would always cherish.” He answers the king. Junghwan is falling asleep on Junkyu’s shoulder, drooling already.

“It’s past his naptime.” Mashiho says and Junkyu pats the toddler’s back.

“He enjoys naps so much.” The king states as they walk together to the palace garden where the ceremony would take place.

“You know Jihoon is your autumn.” Mashiho teases and Junkyu grimaces.

“Thank the skies, it is autumn. I wouldn’t want him to be my summer or spring.”

Mashiho laughs as they take a seat and Junghwan’s fully asleep now. “I hope Junghwan sleeps all throughout the ceremony. I want this to be as peaceful as possible.”

The skies listen to Mashiho because Junghwan wakes up at the start of the banquet already and he clings to Doyounv who feeds him everything that he could find on the table. Mashiho tells him to slow down, but Junkyu pulls him to the dance floor and they slow dance while the faeries sing beautiful melodies about love and everlasting relationship.

“You’re a crazy king” He chuckles.

“Only for you, my spring.” Junkyu whispers.

The kingdom of Idrillia celebrates the bright skies and the union of the kingdom’s seer and guardian of the faeries. 

The dance finally halts when it’s time for the faeries to rest and enjoy the rest of the banquet. Mashiho runs to his best friend who just arrives and gives him a tight embrace. “I thought you won’t make it!” He says, rather excited. He hasn’t seen Asahi in about thirty dreams.

Asahi laughs, “Jaehyuk has returned from a task from the skies so we were able to travel here.” He explains and they walk hand in hand.

Jaehyuk says he’s going to say his greetings to the king, and Mashiho tells him to do it for Asahi too because he won’t let go of his best friend anytime soon.

“You should just live here or in the mainlands where I could see you whenever.” Mashiho states as they sit on the table where Doyoung is with Junghwan. He was feeding the toddler tarts now.

“Ah, but your grace, we are training our apprentices and we need an island where we can run free and the skies are clear and able.” Asahi says as he waves to Junghwan who gives him a cute shy wave before asking for another food from Doyoung again.

“Stop calling me your grace.” Mashiho says as he rolls his eyes.

It’s another minute of catching up when Doyoung gasps and Mashiho turns around only to find Junghwan was suddenly giggling, catching petals of daisies and pink roses in his hands. It was Mashiho’s turn to gasps.

“Why— why is my son sprouting flower petals?” He questions, tilt in his voice.

He screams and Junkyu’s suddenly by his side. They watch the five-year old toddler catch the petals and giggle in delight because they don’t disappear, just like the king’s.

“What happened?” Junkyu asks, confused.

Doyoung eyes Junghwan as he answers, “I just fed him—“ 

“Donuts!” Junghwan shouts and grabs the glazed dessert from Doyoung’s hand, nibbling and then taking a big bite. The petals started falling more, and Mashiho wanted to faint.

He could hear Jihoon laugh from a distance.

“He’s in love with glazed donuts.” He whispers and Junkyu snorts.

“I mean. It’s a delicious dessert.” The king comments and Mashiho glares.

“The crown prince is in love with food. His spring is food, Junkyu.” He emphasizes and Junkyu smiles and hugs his side.

Junghwan asks for more donuts and it’s just amusing how the petals keep fooling, pooling on the ground.

“This is ridiculous.” He says again.

“My spring. Flower.” Junkyu calls and Mashiho looks up.

“Do something. He’s in love with food.” He says.

“I love you.”

“Junkyu—“

“I love you.” Junkyu repeats.

“You have to—“

“Shhh. Let him be. He’s the future king of Idrillia. He could be in love with whoever or whatever he wants. Now, dance with me love?” Junkyu asks gently because the fairies have started singing again.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously in love with you.” The king says.

“And Junkyu,” Mashiho calls so Junkyu turns around. “I love you too.”

The spring has come again to the kingdom of Idrilla.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you loved this as much as I did. Leave nice comments please. I like them so much.


End file.
